


Little White Lie

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky's late. A drabble, based on the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 1: The Pilot, my first drabble for the comm.

The Torino growled deep as he drove along the streets of his district, but the hum that ran through him didn't come from the rumbling engine. He fidgeted impatiently at the traffic signal, his fingers tapping a staccato beat on the steering wheel until the light turned green and he could get moving. He had someplace to be.

He smiled to himself in anticipation as he pulled into the alley. He jumped out and ran up the stairs.

"You're late," said Hutch.

"Y'know, coming down here to watch you sweat is not the high point of my day," Starsky lied.


End file.
